


Howdy, Partner?

by psyleedee



Series: Psyleedee's Tumblr Ficlets. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Costumes, Cowboy Hats, Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Dry Humping, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Smut, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot Twists, Pole Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Pole Dancing, Seduction, Sensuality, Soft Dean Winchester, Stripper Castiel (Supernatural), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: poledancing!stripper!Castiel seduces his regular client Dean, causing some trouble down south, but they clean their messes up real neat. Also, a fluffy plot twist at the end, so read it through.;)Feat. sexy cowboy costume Cas, pole dancing, lap dancing, and public orgasms.





	Howdy, Partner?

The way Cas moves his hips is unimaginable. There's always that one particular move that strikes Dean, when Cas jerks his hips so sharp and gracefully, to the drumbeat, always so observant to the bass of the song, knowing just when to slide his smooth, shiny leg around and down the pole, latching onto it as if it was his treasure.

His gaze is always so intimidating. Blue icy eyes peering into Dean's, lips curling into a mischievous grin as he bites down coyly into his plush pink bottom lip, dragging his body down the steel pole into a crouching pose, spreading his thick creamy thighs. Cas wears different costumes every time he performs. Today happens to be Dean's favorite.

A brown cowboy hat sits perfectly atop Cas's messy raven hair, his eyeliner a little smudged and clear gloss glistening against his plump lips. An artfully ripped, sleeveless denim vest clings to his sweaty, bare toned chest, and Dean's eyes travel down to the extremely short denim booty shorts that glide perfectly over Cas's waist and accentuate his thick, meaty ass.

If not for the fact that he knows how to control inappropriate boners, Dean might probably come in his pants any second, just watching Cas move. When Cas lets go of the pole, he instantly gets down on all four, arching his back in a sharp curve, eyeing Dean up and down, eyes twinkling playfully as he places one hand after another, crawling over from the platform towards Dean.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath as Cas gets closer. He opens his legs and raises an arrogant eyebrow towards Castiel, _daring_ him to move further. Castiel parts his lips, as if he were about to say something, instead curls them into a hungry smile, increasing his pace as he nears the edge of the platform.

Before hopping off the edge, Cas winks at Dean, sitting upright and reaching out the tip of his knee-high brown leather boot out to nudge Dean's chest, pushing him back on the chair to relax. Dean raises his eyebrows in delight and watches as Cas studies him, in as brief as a few seconds, and bounces off the edge, sauntering over to Dean, covering the small gap between them.

A slow, bass boosted Spanish song is playing, the sultry voice of a woman buzzing through the entire club, but Dean can barely register it, especially when the most gorgeous man mounts his lap, straddling his thighs as his ass sets directly on top of Dean's crotch, and Dean's pretty sure he just moaned out, so lost in the moment.

Cas chuckles, hands setting on Dean's shoulder as he adjusts himself, _very unintentionally_ rubbing against Dean's crotch. One of Dean's hands creeps over Cas's thigh, and the other slides up his neck, cupping Cas's jaw as Cas spreads himself wider against Dean's lap.

Their rhythm is perfect; they did have a lot of practice previously. Cas drops his head down, connecting with Dean's forehead, as their eyes shut in tandem. Moans fade away in the loud music, but the friction is building between their bodies, chests bumping, Cas's ass grinding down on Dean's clothed crotch, his erection prominent and sticking right between Cas's cheeks, the tension just building, and building and building.

"Cas..."

Dean groans into Cas's ears, and Cas holds onto Dean tightly, rubbing his ass harder and faster against Dean's. Sweaty hands fly up to clutch Cas's hips as he rides Dean, gyrating his hips, pressing his ass down onto Dean's, cheeks rubbing up against Dean's cock, which grows harder by the minute and a sharp squeeze on his waist signals Cas that Dean is close, so he halts his movements, watching as Dean pants, eyes slowly drifting open.

"We're in public..."

Cas whispers against his ear, and Dean nods jerkily, like a child, still too caught up in the euphoria of nearing an orgasm, but the sweet pain of not being able to climax. Dean's hands brush up against Cas's cock, which, not to his surprise, is also hard, flexing against the rough denim fabric.

"When d'ya get off work, Cas?"

"In some time, sweetheart..."

Cas answers, his fingers caressing Dean's cheekbones, eyes soft and a fond expression on his face.

"Want to take you home..."

Dean whines incoherently, making Cas laugh softly.

"I know, I know... I want to come home too..."

Cas nods, and Dean slides his hand into Cas's, both of them still dazed within each other.

"Happy anniversary, angel."

Dean says, loud enough for Cas, as he entwines their fingers and brings up Cas's palm, to kiss the golden ring on his finger. Cas smiles back, leaning forward to nuzzle their faces together, as he drops a soft kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Happy one year to you too, baby."

Cas smiles against Dean's cheek, silently stroking the golden ring on Dean's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it! feedback is completely appreciated (and required because i thrive on validation).  
sorry that updates have been getting slower, my college started. Uff.  
come yell at me about destiel on tumblr.  
@psyleedee on tumblr.
> 
> p.s: this fic is actually from my tumblr.  
p.p.s: the song can be literally any shakira song cause she makes me gayer than i am. (maybe La Tortura idk)  
love ya!!!!  
xoxo


End file.
